wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Rodriquez
Veronica Zoe Rodriquez (born September 8, 1997), publicly known as Veronica Rodriquez, is an American actress. She is most known for her role of Avalon Rivers in Trapped: The Escape Challenge. She stars as Kelsey McQueen in the Wiki Channel Original Series, The Nerd Girls. Early Life Veronica was born on September 8, 1997, to Carlos and Juanita Rodriquez in Reno, Nevada. She was a I very energetic child, and according to her parents, could never really be calmed down. In 2001, Veronica did a little kindergarten play, and they had class wide auditions. Veronica was a natural born actress, and landed the lead in her Kindergarten play, and every play she tried out for throughout elementary school. In her middle school, she didn't have plays, so she told her dad that she wanted to go professional. He agreed, and the whole entire family moved out to Los Angeles. Career '2007-2008: How to Survive Middle School' In 2008, Veronica starred in the film adaption of How to Survive Middle School along with future wiki channel star, Will Evans. She played the nerdy girl in school who had a huge crush on the main guy. They really liked her for the role because she was that age, and she was happy to play it. '2008-2012: It's Not So Nice Too Meet You' In late 208, Veronica auditioned for the role as Annie Perkins, the youngest daughter to the main characters in the TMC comedy, It's Not So Nice Too Meet You. She got the role, and stayed with it. When asked about the series, Veronica said "The series is so funny, it has humor for both the adults and kids." The show basically revolved around a family who would always meet or see something wacky and strange. The show was expected to run a lot longer than it did, but the man who played the grandfather passes. Deciding that the show would not be the as funny if they got rid or replaced him, they cancelled it at Season 4. '2013: Chicken Soup for The Soul' In 2013, Veronica landed a role as one of the kids who would play out situations in a online short series based on the inspirational book series, Chicken Soup for The Soul The kids and adults would act out scenarios in the book where they try to find the better in every situation, no matter what it is. The web series only lasted a yea due to budget cuts. '2014-2015: Wiki Channel' Sometime in 2014, Veronica got offered to join the hit kids and family channel, Wiki Channel. She gladly accepted, and is hoping to go very far with the channel. She later landed two roles in Wiki Channel Original Movies. One was Avalon Rivers in Trapped: The Escape Challenge and the other was Francesca Newton in Whatever You Want. Both movies premiered in 2014. She landed a role in the Wiki Channel Original Series, The Nerd Girls. She will play Kelsey McQueen, co-lead alongside Olivia Staton. Personal Life Veronica lives n Los Angeles with her mom, dad, brother, and two dogs Mickey and Arnold. She has a small job at the Disneyland park and is often seen there. Filmography Category:Female Actors Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Silly1!'s Actors Category:Employed Actors